


His hold under fire

by Keenir



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one path of history, he let them off easy, removing the immediacy.  In this path, he was not so gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His hold under fire

The rockets launched. For on this day, for at least a brief while, the two greatest superpowers of the planet Earth were united against a common enemy. An enemy whom, one could argue, had nearly set the planet ablaze with nuclear fire.

The man responsible for that chain of causes was dead now, but his kind was gathered on the beach. A Cuban beach which was about to feel the full force of the American and Soviet non-nuclear arsenal.

On that beach, Erik stretched forth his hand. More than a few of those with him there, were afraid that there were too many targets for him - metal, yes; but an overabundance, that was the question.

He stopped the warheads before they could land.

Some of his fellow mutants were afraid to breathe a sigh of relief, lest it break his concentration.

But he spoke to them. He could have waited to throw the missiles out to sea - that was an outcome which Charles privately feared had been about to happen.

Erik said to his fellow mutants, both those he had trained, and the ones who had until now been working for Shaw, "This is what they are. They have made their move. Who among you wishes to accept what they give you?"

"Erik?" Charles asked. _What are you doing?_

Banshee wondered why the man didn't simply throw everything into the sky, or crumple it all like paper.

Erik said to the red mutant, "Brother, you may return if it is your wish; but I ask that you take any who wish to leave here with me."

The mutant Azazel nodded, then, as Erik had never in all this tenuous time turned his gaze away from the midair missiles, said, "Gladly."

Charles could see it far too clearly now, what Erik was planning, even with that helmet on: self-preservation might enjoin some to join Erik, even those who under less stressful circumstances would have stood apart. "And what of those of us who don't agree with what your plans are?" Charles asked.

"I had hoped you would come with us, Charles," Erik said. To the others, Erik said, "Brothers, sisters, the time for fear is over. Don't be afraid. Their hand is played - do you wish to play yours?"

Charles was not surprised at how many moved to join Erik. Indeed, a part of him wanted to join as well - not solely because he knew he could not stop missiles with his mind.

But Charles could feel Maura not far away. He was tempted to say that he would join them, provided Maura go as well.


End file.
